I guess we need to talk
by Anya M
Summary: I still don't know if I made the right choice, Jack. I'm scared. (OC)


**I guess we need to talk...**

* * *

La jeune femme entoura son buste de ses bras, réprimant les tremblements de son corps et les larmes qui menaçaient de surgir. Elle ravala un sanglot, son regard rivé sur la feuille de papier posée devant elle. A genoux sur le matelas, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des deux personnages y figurant, tendrement enlacés. Ses épaules imprimèrent un mouvement de balancier qui s'inscrivit dans le reste de son dos et elle remua lentement d'avant en arrière pour tenter de se calmer. Elle reconnut, pour la centième ou millième fois, Jack ; assis sur son bâton, il serrait étroitement une jeune fille aux cheveux courts qui avait la tête posée sur celle du garçon. Celle-ci était elle-même installée sur l'instrument en bois et sur les genoux du Gardien, parfaitement en équilibre. Ils volaient. Ils souriaient.

Elnöra eut envie de hurler.

Elle aimait ce dessin de tout son coeur. Quand elle avait posé son regard noisette dessus pour la première fois, une émotion indescriptible l'avait submergée. Bouleversée. Tout était à sa place. Pur, simple. La présence de sa meilleure amie avait empêché les larmes de déborder et elle s'était contentée de bondir de joie, espérant dissimuler son trouble. Elle avait remercié la dessinatrice de talent et avait observé le croquis pendant de longues minutes, quelque chose de lourd lui broyant le coeur.

Maintenant seule, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Des heures de discussion et d'interrogations plus tard, elle avait trouvé une partie des réponses à ses questions, laissant encore beaucoup de blancs et de non-dits dans son esprit déboussolé. Que devait-elle faire ? Bien trop de choses étaient en jeu. Bien trop de personnes risquaient d'être blessées. Elle se mordit la lèvre et serra quelques poignées de cheveux roux entre ses doigts crispés. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, elle ne voyait aucune issue entièrement satisfaisante. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle désirait et appréhendait chaque seconde qui la rapprochait de ses retrouvailles avec l'Enfant de l'Hiver. Mais le temps filait, inexorable, monstrueux, effaçant sur son passage toute possibilité de fuite ou de retour en arrière. Un cri de détresse passa la barrage de ses lèvres. Elle l'étouffa dans son oreiller et laissa libre cours à ses pleurs. Il fallait que tout sorte. Évacuer. Évacuer.

_Avant qu'il ne la rejoigne..._

* * *

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Cette évidence avait beau s'être imposée à elle plusieurs fois dans la journée, elle attendait cette discussion avec angoisse. Elnöra se passa de l'eau sur le visage et s'observa dans la glace, les joues trempées. Des poches sous ses paupières soulignaient ses yeux bouffis ; elle avait le teint livide et les joues rouges ; ses cheveux, d'ordinaire flamboyants, semblaient sans vie. Elle soupira et, après s'être séchée, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il était tard, mais encore trop tôt pour qu'elle s'endorme. Elle doutait trouver le sommeil cette nuit, de toute manière. La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, alors qu'elle sortait avec précaution le dessin de son étui. Elle s'attarda dessus quelques minutes, maintenant étrangement calme, et murmura un prénom du bout des lèvres. Elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et le prononça une seconde fois.

« I heard you the first time, El'. »

Une voix grave emplit la pièce, la colorant de couleurs chaudes. Elnöra découvrit le regard pétillant de son ami, debout près de la fenêtre.

« Good evening, Jack.

- Hi. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres, tandis qu'elle tapotait une place à côté d'elle. Le Gardien posa son bâton contre le mur et la rejoignit sur le matelas. Il ne dit rien, patient, se doutant qu'elle ne voulait pas se coucher immédiatement et remarqua avec curiosité le papier qu'elle serrait contre elle. Il ne trouva pas ses yeux qu'elle gardait obstinément fixés sur ses genoux.

« I have something to show you. »

Il haussa un sourcil, ne répondit pas. La fille aux cheveux roux lui tendit lentement le dessin et il en saisit un coin du bout des doigts, tandis qu'elle s'y accrochait toujours. Il ne chercha pas à le lui prendre et observa. Il se reconnut sans difficulté, notant au passage la finesse des détails : lacets en cuir maintenant son pantalon près des mollets, son pull couvert de gel, ses cheveux en désordre. Il identifia aussi son amie, habillée de son nouveau vêtement qui lui rappelait tant sa propre tenue, jupons en voile et pompons mis à part. Les flocons, le vent les entouraient et ils se serraient fort l'un contre l'autre. Un sourire plein de tendresse étira ses lèvres fines et il souffla :

« It's beautiful.

- Yes. Eileen says it doesn't look like us.

- Are you kidding ? It **is **us. »

Elle hocha la tête en silence, profitant de ces quelques secondes pour trouver le courage nécessaire. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Jack plongé dans la contemplation du croquis détaillé. Son coeur se serra. Pendant un instant, elle voulut laisser tomber ; elle n'avait pas la force, pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait et elle était trop consciente de ce qu'elle risquait. D'ici quelques minutes, elle allait peut-être tout perdre, tout détruire, sans espoir de réparation. Elnöra crevait de trouille et maudit sa lâcheté. Elle déglutit, mâchouilla ses lèvres et articula péniblement.

« Shall we go to sleep ?

- Yeah, répondit-il, détachant finalement ses yeux bleus de la feuille. Yeah sure. »

Elle prit une gorgée d'eau pétillante, la fit rouler sur sa langue et éteignit la lumière. Le garçon s'allongea à sa gauche et chercha ses doigts sous la chaleur de la couette. Elle frissonna à son contact, mais ne le repoussa pas. Leur respiration s'éleva, tandis que les mots tournaient à toute vitesse dans son crâne douloureux, incapable de faire le tri ou d'ébaucher un début de discussion. Le silence se fit pesant ; elle choisissait d'ordinaire ce moment pour lui parler de sa journée et s'intéresser à ce que lui avait fait, mais elle demeura muette. Jack remua son bassin et ses jambes, mal à l'aise. Il ne put empêcher un « So, how was your day ? » de passer ses lèvres, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Pas immédiate, du moins. Il tourna son visage vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il devina l'esquisse du sien et vit sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme lent de son souffle. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne dormait pas et pressa sa main en insistant.

« El', what's...

- Do you remember the day I kissed you ? »

Son coeur hoqueta contre ses côtes. Pris au dépourvu, il bredouilla un « Yes. » sans savoir où elle voulait en venir.

« Well, I do too... »

Oui, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle attendait.

Bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait...

* * *

_ Fin décembre. Nuit étoilée. Deux enfants volent haut au-dessus de la ville de Bruges. Ils foncent droit vers la plage et une bourrasque les fait vaciller. Leur rire résonne. Il la porte sur son dos et elle s'accroche à son cou. Ils se posent. Le sable chatouille ses orteils et le bonnet d'Elnöra s'envole. D'un bond, il le rattrape et le lui enfonce sur les oreilles. Les vagues glissent en une douce litanie. Il a envie de lui faire un cadeau. L'eau gèle progressivement ; la glace se brise, se ressoude, plus épaisse, plus résistante. Des rouleaux se figent en plein mouvement. La mer est une banquise de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Jack l'attrape par la main et ils marchent sur l'eau. Elle a les joues rouges et un éclat de rire au fond des yeux. Il a les cheveux en bataille et son âme respire la paix. L'instant est fait de promesses d'éternité et déborde de magie. A cette seconde, tout est parfait, pur, simple. Elle se dresse sur ses pieds en serrant sa main entre ses doigts frigorifiés. Leurs lèvres s'effleurent et ils assistent à cet échange, les yeux grand ouverts. Aucune question n'est posée. Le temps reste en suspens. Son coeur lui a murmuré ce geste et elle n'a pas voulu le retenir. Il la regarde en souriant et elle lui abaisse sa capuche sur les yeux avant de partir en courant. Il la poursuit, la rattrape, décolle. La neige se met à tomber..._

* * *

Le Gardien attendit en silence. Il sentait que ce moment était déterminant. La tension était palpable dans les mains d'Elnöra, mais il ne détacha pas ses doigts des siens.

« You know why I did it, don't you ? »

Il ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle allait poursuivre.

« To thank you. For all you've done, for that particular moment. Because everything was... felt right, you know ? »

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de ce baiser ? Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de s'en formaliser. Il se souvenait avoir eu ce genre d'échanges avec sa soeur ou sa mère et cela ne l'avait pas gêné outre mesure.

« I did it... in a brotherly way. And it didn't mean anything more than it does, now. »

Il le savait. Il savait tout ça. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle abordait la question, mais la laissa continuer. Elnöra s'exprimait lentement, chaque mot trainant dans sa bouche, comme si elle les choisissait longuement, mais n'en était jamais réellement satisfaite. Elle inspirait et expirait au rythme confus de ses pensées.

« When I saw that drawing, I... »

Elle s'arrêta, se gratta nerveusement le crâne de sa main droite, la gauche étant emprisonnée dans celle du garçon.

« I'm sorry, I can't speak faster.

- It's okay. We have time. »

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Etait-ce par peur du temps trop rapide qu'elle ralentissait son débit ? Elnöra aurait voulu figer l'instant, à défaut de revenir en arrière. Son ventre la tiraillait douloureusement. Pourtant, elle continua.

« When I saw it, I was really happy. Seeing... Both of us. Together. That's what I needed... »

_But..._

« … But... Something started growing inside me. »

Le garçon réalisa qu'il retenait sa respiration et s'efforça de vider ses poumons.

« I was so happy. And yet... so confused. »

Mais où voulait-elle en venir ? Jack avait toujours fui les conflits et, bien que ce n'en soit pas un, il sentait grandir en lui le besoin de s'échapper par la fenêtre. Il inspira, histoire de ne pas perdre pied.

« Then, I drew Yvänn. It had been a while since I did so. »

Quelques semaines ? Quelques mois ? Il avait perdu le compte.

« You know how much I've kept him aside recently... »

Oui. Leurs rencontres étaient peu fréquentes, toujours brèves. Il comprenait ses raisons, mais...

« I don't want to hurt him. I don't want him... to see me like this. »

Mais si lui voulait la voir ?

« I don't want to hurt you either ! It's... It's just... »

Si lui voulait être à ses côtés ?

« I really needed you by my side.

- I'm glad I was there. I still am.

- Yeah... »

Silence. Hésitation. L'Enfant des Neiges redoutait ce qui allait suivre, mais savait aussi combien il était important qu'elle mette des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Ca lui était indispensable. Elle poursuivit, la gorge serrée :

« I... When I drew him, even though I saw him smile, I... »

Elnöra haleta, avala difficilement sa salive.

« It... It hurt. »

Sa voix se brisa en même temps que les barrières du garçon. Il crevait d'envie de la serrer contre lui, tout comme elle rêvait de plonger dans ses bras. Il se retint, son regard bleu électrique rivé sur la joue de la fille.

« It hurt so much. And I didn't know why. I... »

Inconsciemment, elle voulut libérer sa main, mais il ne la lui rendit pas.

« I... I couldn't look at him without feeling guilty. I didn't understand why I felt so sad. »

Elle haussa nerveusement les épaules, ses ongles glissant à nouveau sur son cuir chevelu. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. A croire qu'elles étaient intarissables.

« I just did. »

Elle tourna la tête et surprit deux pupilles pleines d'incompréhension. Se redressant, elle récupéra sa main qui rejoignit l'autre pour entourer ses genoux à présent repliés contre son buste. Elle prit plusieurs secondes pour recouvrer son souffle, sentant la proximité de Jack, également assis, à ses côtés. Elnöra n'osa pas le regarder.

« So... I looked for a reason. I looked deep inside me and talked with friends to find an answer. »

Ces discussions ne s'étaient peut-être pas révélées suffisantes, car elle se tournait à présent vers lui. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était en partie responsable de ce qui se produisait en elle. Il n'était simplement pas sûr d'être prêt à entendre ses explications.

« And... I realized. I remembered that I had wished for something. Something I've hated myself for. »

Les sanglots entrecoupaient ses mots, rendaient sa prononciation chaotique. Il hésita à poser une main sur son dos. Ne le fit pas.

« I tried to hold it back. I tried to persuade myself to stop thinking about it, because I knew it was wrong, but... »

Jack avait peur.

« I couldn't. »

Elnöra haleta. Des pleurs lui brûlaient les joues. De longues secondes passèrent.

« I wished... I thought... »

Il retint son souffle en se mordant les lèvres.

« What if... What if I was alone. What if there was no one... and I had met you, then ? »

Il crut qu'un des cauchemars de Pitch s'était glissé dans la chambre.

« And the answer occured to me before I even noticed. »

Il aurait voulu l'interrompre, lui plaquer une paume sur la bouche ou la saisir par la taille pour l'emmener voler au-dessus des nuages. Son corps demeura immobile, impuissant face aux paroles qui l'inondaient et lui murmuraient des choses qu'il ne voulait croire.

« If... If that had happened, I thought that you'd probably... have been the one. »

Il n'avait pas la force d'en entendre davantage, mais ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Il...

« And I wished... I wished for another chance. »

Ses mâchoires étaient serrées si fort l'une contre l'autre qu'il entendit l'émail de ses dents grincer.

« I feel horrible. I can't do that. Not to Yvänn. Nor to you, nor to anyone. But I... »

L'évidence s'imposa, déjà à demi révélée. Le coeur du Gardien cognait à toute allure dans sa cage thoracique. Il devait arrêter son amie. Lui dire qu'elle n'était pas horrible. Il devait la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer des mots apaisants. Il...

« I am in love with you. »

Tout se figea. Le coeur de Jack. Celui d'Elnöra. La poussière suspendit son vol. Les secondes ne s'égrenèrent plus. Leur regard perdit tout éclat, alors que les mots se dispersèrent dans l'air. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal à en hurler. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie, mais rempli de doutes. Il avait beau retourner les mots dans sa tête, il ne savait comment réagir. Après quelques secondes, il souffla du bout des lèvres.

« You have Yvänn.

- Don't you think I know it ?! »

Elle avait haussé le ton en se tournant vers lui. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent, perdus, terrifiés.

« I know that ! And I know I'm gonna hurt him. I- I didn't choose !

- I'm sorry, El'. Please, calm down, I-

- I'm scared, Jack. »

Lui aussi. En plus de trois cents années d'existence quasi-solitaire, il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation, d'autant plus que les seules personnes à le voir étaient soit d'autres Gardiens ou esprits, soit, un peu plus récemment, de jeunes enfants. Elnöra était une des rares filles de son âge à croire en lui, ce qui avait contribué à la force de leur étrange relation. Jack réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qui les liait de la sorte et cette soudaine croisée des chemins ne l'aidait pas à y voir clair. Il crispa les yeux quand Elnöra plongea son visage entre ses bras croisés, laissant les larmes couler.

« I tried to stop it. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't right... »

Il étouffait. Son corps entier lui faisait mal.

« After all, you're freedom. I don't see you imprisoned in any... relationship. I can't do this to you. I can't. And I don't want to. »

Souffle saccadé. Regard noisette qui cherche le bleu de deux iris.

« But I need you, Jack... I can't live without you as I can't live without Yvänn. I'm... I'm lost. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, l'observa sans rien dire. Il refusait tout choix qui s'offrait à lui, la culpabilité le tiraillant de tout côté. Elnöra tenta de comprendre ce qui se jouait à l'intérieur de son ami. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas le voir blessé, mais savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Serrant les poings, elle songea aux conversations qu'elle avait eues avec différentes confidentes et se remémora l'histoire du fil rouge. Ce fil était censé lier deux âmes soeurs. Il avait beau être tordu, malmené, s'étirer à l'infini, à travers le temps et l'espace, il finirait toujours par réunir les deux personnes aux extrémités. La jeune femme voulait croire en cette histoire, mais à cet instant, elle lui vrilla le coeur. Elle pensa. Longuement. Imagina cette autre vie possible avec lui. La raya de son esprit. D'autres perles salées creusèrent les sillons qu'elle avait sur les joues. Elle retint un gémissement avec difficulté, ses yeux toujours accrochés à ceux du Gardien, demeuré immobile et silencieux.

« I'm sorry... »

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, sa langue sèche collée contre son palet. Elnöra déglutit et inclina le visage vers ses mains serrant la couette entre ses doigts. Elle se sentait vide, aride de l'intérieur. Sans un mot, elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et afficha un sourire tordu par l'appréhension.

« It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I don't want you to get involved, anyway. »

Elle ramena sa plus longue mèche derrière son oreille gauche avec un petit rire nerveux. D'un geste, elle se débarrassa de la couette et se redressa en jugulant le tremblement qui parcourait ses jambes. La jeune femme se retourna vers son ami, qui l'observait, le regard vitreux.

« I'm sorry. I couldn't keep all of this inside. »

Elle humecta ses lèvres, passa une main dans sa nuque.

« Let's just... go to sleep, alright ? I'll be back in a second. »

Ouvrant la porte, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, la nausée lui donnant des vertiges. Elle ferma la porte pour étouffer la toux violente qui s'empara de sa gorge et s'exhorta à respirer calmement. Le visage entre les mains, elle contint les nouveaux sanglots qui ne demandaient qu'à être libérés et, moins de deux minutes plus tard, finit par rejoindre sa chambre. Dans la pénombre, elle tâtonna le matelas à la recherche d'une preuve de la présence du Gardien. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Un soupir passa sa bouche humide et elle se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

Jack était parti et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Certaines choses devaient être partagées afin d'en alléger le poids, mais d'autres n'en devenaient que plus lourdes. Les regrets l'assaillirent. Elle se tourna dans tous les sens, ses ongles enfoncés dans la peau de ses bras, de son cou, de son ventre. Plusieurs fois, elle gémit son prénom, se sentit mourir à petits feux. Tout était souffrance et terreur. Son coeur lui était arraché peu à peu, chaque nerf et ligament s'effilochant, s'étirant, se brisant. Ses organes étaient broyés, sa peau transpercée. Un gloussement sans joie résonna contre les murs. Il mua en pleurs de détresse et de solitude.

« It's over. »

Les minutes ou les heures passèrent. Elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. L'épuisement la submergeait, salvateur. Elle aurait voulu dormir et ne plus se réveiller.

« It's over. »

Elle se sentit partir, sursauta, s'accrocha au mur de ses doigts faibles, sanglota.

« It's over. »

Elle ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus.

...

« It's not. »

Elle n'osa pas se retourner, trop angoissée à l'idée de trouver le vide là où ses rêves maintenaient un fil d'espoir. Elle respira avec difficulté, resserrant les draps autour d'elle. Un genou posé sur son matelas fit grincer les ressorts. Elle sentit la présence s'installer à ses côtés, s'allonger. Un souffle froid lui caressa la nuque.

« And I do.

- What do you mean ? »

Elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Si parler à une hallucination pouvait l'aider à avancer, elle s'accrocherait à cette illusion de toute son âme. La présence soupira, hésita.

« I do want to get involved. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle fit mine de se retourner, mais il plaqua son buste contre son dos en la serrant contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Du coin de l'oeil, elle devina des cheveux d'argent.

« What do-

- I can't live without you either. »

Il s'était envolé à pleine vitesse, le vent lui fouettant le visage. Il avait repris connaissance des milliers de secondes ou d'années plus tard et avait fait demi-tour, un fil le guidant droit vers elle.

« We'll work things out. I won't leave you. Ever. »

Il l'emprisonna dans cette étreinte, lissant son visage dans le dos d'Elnöra qui ne bougea pas. Elle sentait le pouls de Jack battre dans ses paumes pâles. Le froid qu'il dégageait apaisait la fièvre de sa peau brûlante. A tâtons, elle entrelaça ses doigts autour de siens, alors que ses yeux picotaient dangereusement.

_ Si c'est un rêve, que je ne me réveille pas_.

« You really are there, right ?

- Of course, I am. I always will be. »

Elle porta le dos de la main du Gardien à ses lèvres, l'effleura à peine. Elle murmura « Thank you. » une bonne centaine de fois, tandis que le sommeil l'assommait peu à peu.

« It's... a weird position to sleep in, don't you think ?

- Yeah, I guess so. »

Rires sans relief. Lien indéfectible.

« I'm scared.

- Me too. But it's okay. We're together.

- Yes. I have you.

- And I have you. »

Leurs corps restèrent enlacés jusqu'au petit matin. Elnöra s'éveilla malade de stress et de fatigue, mais avec une certitude au creux du ventre. Une certitude inébranlable.

* * *

10/04/13


End file.
